


Casualty: Shepard

by AngelNovak



Series: Thane Krios and Naviera Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Brutal Murder, Drugs, F/M, Force-Feeding, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sex, Thane Lives, The Alliance - Freeform, Triggers, Violence, Voice Kink, but thanes kinda ok with that, but the normandy crew save her, drells are extremely possesive, haven't decided yet, kaidan is a dick, kolyat likes shepard more than his dad, shepard gets kidnapped, siha, thane is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: Kaiden kidnapped Shepard in the hopes of getting her to work for the Alliance again, and he'll stop at nothing to see that she does things their way. Meanwhile, Thane realizes just how much damage he can do when somebody abuses his Siha.I will warn you now there will be rape and extreme abuses along with torture, please read with caution if you get triggered by these things.Bioware and Ea and all of those other companies who created the games own everything Mass Effect related. I own nothing but the laptop I typed it up on.





	1. Message from Kaidan

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that I don't like Kaidan, I just think that he is a major dick....

_Shepard,_

_I'm sorry for what I said back on_ Horizon _. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and move on. I'd finally let my friends talk me into going out for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know?_

_Then I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus. I guess I really don't know who either of us is anymore. Do you even remember that night before Ilos? That night meant everything to me... maybe it meant as much to you. But a lot has changed in the last two years and I can't just put that aside._

_But please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die -- on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on_ Horizon _, on the Normandy. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. If you're still the woman I remember I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself._

_When things settle down a little... maybe we could... I don't know, get together sometime. Maybe give this love another go, just take care._

_\--Kaidan_

I can do nothing but look at the message, re-reading it over and over again. That idiot thinks that I would go back to him? After Horizon? A scream of frustration leaves me as I throw my omni tool across the room, nearly hitting Thane as he steps in. He gets out of the crouch he put himself in to keep from being hit before going and grabbing the broken omni tool from the floor. "Siha? What's wrong?" I shake my head before just plopping myself in my chair and holding my hand out. He cautiously gives me the omni tool and I fix it before opening Kaiden's message back up and handing it back to him. He runs a hand up and down my back while he reads. It's calming for a moment before he freezes and a loud possessive growl leaves him.

His finger hooks into the collar he gave me before pulling me up into a possessive kiss. The roughness of it makes my knees weak as I cling to him. He picks me up by my thighs and swipes everything off my desk before sitting me on top of it. I can barely keep up with him as he devours me, marks me, claims me as his. He bites my bottom lip and only let's go when I start to follow his head. "Your mine, this bastard doesn't know what I'll do to him to keep you." Being talked about like I'm owned bothered me at first. But now, with how he's saying it, it's more of a loving feeling than an owning one. "I want no one but you Thane, don't let him make you believe otherwise. I love you." He seems to have relaxed at my words as he rests his forehead on mine.

Beep

I can't help the chuckle that leaves me at his annoyed growl at the omni tool. I kiss him gently before going to read whatever it is only to freeze. "Siha?" I take a deep breath before reading it out loud.

 _Naviera,_  
_I read through what I sent you last time and I'm just gonna say this....I was smashed when I wrote it. I didn't mean to sound so accusing towards you. ~~However, you still could have told me you were alive these last two years.~~ It was wrong of me to just assume I know everything about the situation. _  
_Next time you're docked at the Citadel why don't we grab a drink, to try to understand the entirety of the situation. I don't care who you decide to bring with you but just....please talk to me then. I know I don't deserve it but, please. Even if it's just to tell me what a jackass I am and that you never wanna see my stupid face again. It would just be good to see and hear you again._  
_Kaidan_

_ps. please don't bring Garrus, he still scares the shit out of me._

I snort at his ps before looking up at Thane. He looks agitated as he continues to glare at my omni tool. "He was a good man once, maybe something beat the stupid out of him enough for him to see a little reason." He hums before looking at me. "What do you want to do Siha? He was your friend and as much as I hate it you might actually be right." I raise an eyebrow at him, he just smiles and kisses me. "But I'm going with you if you do decide to go talk to him." I nod and kiss him back before pushing him enough to get off my desk. "Hey, Joker?" "Yeah Commander?" I sigh before deciding what to do. "Take us to the Citadel, we have some unfinished business there. Give everyone 3 days of shore leave while were there." "Understood, you ok? You sound....irritated." I sigh. "I am, that's why were going to the Citadel."

When I turn back to Thane he had already cleaned up the mess he made from my desk and was smiling at me. "Are you sure you want to talk to him Siha?" I nod. "If nothing else we can get a little info as to what the Council and the Alliance are up too." He comes over and hugs me to his chest. I relax as his warmth seeps into my bones. "Come have some tea with me." It's framed as a question, but I know it's an order. "Ok love." I go onto my tiptoes and kiss him softly before grabbing his hand and leading him out of my cabin.


	2. Lunch With Kaidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause why would anything go according to plan?

"We could also see how Kolyat is doing? I know he might be busy with C-Sec but still, maybe have lunch or something?" Thane hums before nodding. "We can see, he has calmed down allot since we last saw him. Maybe he will come eat with us tomorrow?" I smile and kiss his frills before we continue going to the restaurant. I see Kaiden sitting nervously in the booth and checking the doors for when we enter. I decide to let him sit for a few more minutes before going and sitting with him, his eyes firmly locked on Thane's hand in mine. I raise a brow at him before he corrects himself. "maybe I should have had her bring Garrus." It's mumbled in the hope that I don't hear it.

"Even if you didn't ask me to not bring Garrus, I would have brought them both with me. Backup is important in these kinds of situations you know." He lets out a shaky breath as he looks down, "Yeah, I know. I just- nevermind. It doesn't matter." We sit in an awkward silence. At some point, Kaiden had tried to stare Thane down, but all that did was cause a menacing growl to leave Thane and for Kaiden to shrink further into his seat. "Nice talk." "Wait. Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to say." I huff at him. "I got your message 2 weeks ago, and you didn't think to prepare some kind of speech for what you wanted to see me for?" He shifts before he gets that dark look in his eye.

I almost cower from it but another growl leaves Thane and Kaiden backs off. "That was a dick move, I'm sorry." I shake my head. "All you've been doing since I got back is making dick moves, why didn't you think this through before you asked me to come here?"He goes to say something when an asari waitress walks up to us. "Is there anything I can get you, folks?" Thane orders himself his dry tea before looking at me with a raised brow, I just nod and he orders me my peach iced tea. "And for you sir?" Kaiden just orders a water while looking at Thane in shock. I'm not surprised, I never let Kaidan order for me no matter how much control he had. Thane just smirks at him causing my eyes to roll so hard they nearly roll into the back of my head. "Boys, play nice." After that, we wait for her to drop off our drinks and walking off again before starting up the conversation.

"First things first, I'm sorry for how I acted on Horizon. It was unacceptable even with, or even especially because of, our relationship in the past." I stare blankly at him until he continues. "I- You- I actually had an entire conversation in my head for what I was supposed to say. But now that you're here it's gone and I'm not entirely sure what to do now." I purse my lips. "What made you decide to want this meeting? You weren't exactly thrilled to even see me the last time we met." He sighs deeply, like in pain. "I was angry, I felt that you had betrayed everything you ever stood for. That you had betrayed me. The thought of it still bothers me, but now that the worst of it has subsided I understand that I don't know everything. It's not all black and white and that, if you were really working with the enemy, you would have a good reason."

He takes a shaky breath to continue, but he is interrupted by a loud explosion outside. In moments all three of us are on the ground with our guns drawn. I look down at my omni tool and see that Garrus is nearby. "Garrus, come in are you alright? What's going on?" I hear some bullets flying before he answers. "We're under attack, by who I don't know I-no-shep-hear me-" It dies, damn. "Thane what can you see?" I look up at him to see him surveying the field with his sniper. He says something but I can't hear it. "What?" He instantly points a gun at somebody behind me. I try to turn but the gun at my head. "Thane?" The anger is enough to get me to try to wiggle away from whoever has me in their hold. "I'm sorry Shepard, but it's necessary."

Kaiden

"Kaiden, let go..." I struggle more just to get a paralytic stabbed into my body. "Please....Kaaaaiiii-" My speech stops as I try to claw my way to Thane who is down on his knees now hands behind his head with 6 guns trained on his head. More surrounding the building. I feel someone pick me up bridal style as everything blurs. The world around me moves too quickly right before I black out.

(Thane)

I watch him carry her out and wait till he's out of sight to attack the guards. I breathe deeply before surging up and bending backward as they shoot 4 of their own I shoot the throat of one and snap the neck of the other before running out to chase down that bastard, just to run into Kolyat. "Kolyat? What are-" He shoves me down as we get shot at. "We can talk later, now we have to deal with the problem." I nod before sniping out a dozen as he gets the others with his pistol and biotics.

"Now, for the important question, who took Shepard? I doubt you two would just let her be talk-" The growl that leaves me has him stepping back. "Thane." I snap my head to look at the human and turian. It only takes a few moments to register their faces as Garrus and Bailey. "Wheres Shepard?" Kolyat shakes his head at them. "He's too close to a primitive state, Bailey I'm sure you know a little about Siha law?" He nods his head but Garrus just looks confused. "Let's just say the Alliance can't protect him or anyone else who gets in my way."


	3. Insanity and it's bitter side effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard awakens in a Alliance interigation center, and Kaidan proves just how much of his shit he's lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put warnings in the notes before the chapters that have this sort of thing in them, letting you know exactly what you should expect.  
> -Waterboarding  
> -That torture where you take a sponge and soak it in water then use jumper cables and a battery to electrocute that person in one spot  
> -Some sexual abuse  
> -Mental Abuse

"As long as she lives, you can do to her as you please. Just get her to obey." I blink rapidly as I try to get a feel for my surroundings. "Understood sir." Kaidan. I tug at my restraints, but that was a bad idea, at the angle he has me dangling from I can't move without nearly popping out a shoulder. I feel a hand on my chin and instantly head but whoever it is that touched me. Kaiden stumbles back holding his nose as blood pours from it. "Fair enough." It's muffled but that just means I didn't break any teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Alenko?" He flinches at his last name but pulls a table beside him instead of answering me. "Hellooo? Anybody in there?" He picks up a towel and wraps it around my face before pinning it closed in the back so that it won't fall off. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to stop. You'll do whatever I say to get me to stop." With that, I feel my hair being pulled back as a bucket of water is poured on my face. I am reminded of when I died, no air. Suffocating me till I felt like my lungs would explode as air couldn't fill my lungs.

After a minute or two, it stopped and the towel was moved just enough for me to inhale a gulp of air before it was put back. "Surrender Shepard, I don't want to do this too you." I try to slow my heart rate. "Bullshit, you get off on this." He let out a short laugh. "If I remember correctly, so do you." He reached a hand into my pants to plunge two fingers into me. I yelp and try to pull away but he holds me steady. A few minutes later he takes his fingers out of me and licks them clean. "I've missed the taste of you." He moans as he goes back over to the table. "If you don't cooperate we'll get re-acquainted with each other real quick."

He holds a knife in his hand before looking at my collar. "You know, I asked them to leave that on so that I can take that drell's claim off you myself." He slips it under the leather band before starting to cut through it. I struggle until I am able to get a good kick in his shin. "Even without this collar, I will love him for far longer than it would take to get me to submit to you." I'm only answered by a punch in the face and the collar being cut off completely. "I think I'll burn it." I shake my head. "Kaidan, this isn't you. Don't do this! Please don't do this." He turns and looks me over before setting it on fire. "Sorry, but I have to remove every claim he ever laid on you." He drops it on the floor before looking me over, seeing all the marks Thane had left on my recently.

He sighs shaking his head before bringing a bucket of water with cables and sponges. I hold my head high and ignore him as he runs his hands where Thane had, trying to remove him from my mind and body. The first thing he does is take a belt and forces me to bite down on it. "Wouldn't want you to break those pretty teeth." I huff at him as he turns on the battery and grabs a sponge with it. "This is going to hurt me, but I need you to understand that he doesn't own you, we do." He puts it to a bite mark on my thigh that was sucked into my flesh this morning. I try to scream but the belt prevents it as shock after shock seizes my body in blinding pain. When it pulls away I look down to see burns on my thigh.

"It didn't have to be this way, you should have just come with me on Horizon." The next one is placed on some scratches with an older hickey on my hip bone, causing them to lock into place for a moment. When I feel I can move them again I try to arch away from the pain only for him to hold me in place. "Don't worry, I'll go over these marks later, making my own across you. He won't touch you, and after I'm done with you, you won't want him to either." He lets me catch my breath for a moment and I try to get the strength to kick him again when he drops the sponge back into the bucket. "It could stop your heart if I do it on your chest." He considers me thoughtfully. "I'll just make a mark on that one, and over the one on your neck." I try to squirm away but he holds me in a punishing grip as he starts sucking marks into my chest. and neck. What he doesn't know is that the mark on my neck is a mating mark from Thane, there is nothing he can do that will change it.

After a few minutes of trying to get the one on my neck to change he growls in extreme frustration. "I'll just have to cut that one out."   
I shake my head at him, desperation covering my face. I spit the belt out of my mouth finally and try to reason with him. "Please Kaidan, this isn't you. Can't you see there is something wrong with this? The Alliance doesn't torture people like me for information!" He sighs before backhanding me with the hand that has the knife in it. "We need to....re-programm you to be on our side. This is the only way." With that he starts to carve into my neck, making sure not to hit my vein so I don't bleed out. After he feels satisfied with his handy work he leaves me to sleep.


	4. We'll find her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start with Kolyat's pov and move to Thane's later. It's mostly the Normandy crews reaction to what happened to Shepard, a little Kolyat/Garrus romance and an explanation of Siha law.
> 
> Edited 7/9/17

I watch my father pace from my place on Garrus's lap. When he saw me after the fighting-

_Shooting from every direction, no escape. Then they all fall. One by one, bullets in their heads from a sniper. Then I see him coming down from where he was shooting and he's dragging me into his arms. "Never again." I shake my head before taking a hold of his carapace and slamming his mouth into mine. "Never."_

I'm shaken out of my memory by my father smiling at me before turning a sinister grin to Garrus, who then tries to hide behind me. I can't help the laugh that escapes me, he easily has at least 1 1/2 feet on me so it doesn't really work. It's not that our relationship is a secret, my dad is fully aware of it and honestly, I think he's already threatened to kill Garrus a couple dozen times. I've been recently collared by him though, so my dad at least acknowledged that we're serious. "Just remember he's Shepards favorite turian, she will be very cross if she comes back to see you've killed him." Thane looks thoughtful for a moment, lost in a memory of Shepard being cross with him probably. "She'll understand, I think." When I continue chuckling at him he bites at my frills causing me to freeze for a moment to prevent a moan from escaping me before glaring at his stupid smirking face.

I think my glaring just makes him smirk more. I get off his lap in a huff as he snickers at my reaction. I see my father smiling at me from the corner of my eye before he gets a glossy look to his eyes, probably remembering something about Shepard and Garrus bantering about something. I go into the kitchen and start making some tea for me and my dad when I feel strong arms wrap around me. A sigh leaves me as I lean back into Garrus's chest and just relax into his hold. "It's bad, isn't it?" He hums and the subvocals calm me down enough to get the tea made before breaking it from my hold and putting it in front of my father.

Tali walks in and seems to consider the situation, me leaning into Garrus as my father meditates on the couch. She takes a deep breath before clearing her throat, gaining my father's attention. "What is Siha law exactly?" He seems to think about how he should approach the conversation. "Siha is a warrior guardian, a tenacious protector." He struggles to try to explain it. "It is a term of endearment to our mates, something us drell take a bit more seriously than some other species. To attack a siha is as bad of a crime as mass murder, especially if it's to get back at someone." He takes a deep breath. "It's more than that, were....connected. No matter the species we are with. Even now I can feel my Siha, she is alive. She is being tortured and-" He cuts himself off with a deep growl. "I didn't know the alliance was so accepting to rapists." His voice is not what I'm used to hearing. It's a terrifying growl that causes everyone to try to hide from him a little.

"Kaidan wouldn't do that. He's stupid and has a bit of an obsession with her but I don't think he's dumb enough to do that to Shepard of all people." My father just turns a steely gaze to him. _"Electrocution runs through my body, burning and seizing all muscles."_ I freeze and realize why he's so spaced out. The connection allows him to see through her eyes when she is in great pain. _"The collar gone, burning on the table, as he leaves me to watch. White walls blinding me as the only hole, the door, closes completing the room with a hopelessness that consumes me."_ He shakes his head as a few tears go down his cheek, I'm probably the only one who hears Shepard's apology to my father and it pains me to see this. He will see her die like my mother if we can't save her.

(Thane)

"I'm sorry my love, I can't stop him." I want to grab her, hold her. Take her pain away. I want to kill that man and everyone involved for torturing my Siha. They will all pay. I feel a hand on my shoulder and go to attack them but see that it's just Kolyat. "We'll find her dad. We'll get her back." He hugs me tightly. I want to believe him, so badly that it burns inside me. "We have to move, at this rate, he will most likely kill her before we even get to her." I go into to cockpit and put a hand on the back of Jokers chair, startling the man before a sympathetic look crosses his face.

"Take us to the Citadel."


	5. Kaidan loosing his shit here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things that might trigger some people in this chapter:  
> Branding  
> The flogger used is here https://www.amazon.com/Master-Series-Gunmetal-Chain-Flogger/dp/B00J9RHX00  
> Rape  
> Mental abuse

3 Days. 3 Days of being tortured by somebody I used to love. Somebody I trusted with everything I had. "She's not getting the picture. She keeps calling for her alien." I hear Kaidan hum with that dam flogger still in his hand. It's made of chainmail, the metal pierces my skins so much there's a decent sized puddle of blood on the floor. They bring in a doctor every couple of days to heal the wounds and shove a tube up my nose to put nutrients in my stomach. Speaking of said doctor walks in to apply medi-gel to the wounds so I a) don't bleed to death b) don't get any infections that would make me useless to them and c) just to torment me with a little break at this point.

"I have a last resort to get her to cooperate. She won't be calling that bastards name for long." I try to straighten my spine only for the doctor to dig her fingers a little too roughly into my back. I cry out in pain catching the boy's attention. "Don't let the scars heal over, I want that drell to feel them every time he touches her. If he touches her again." The lady nods before going back to fixing my back enough for them to continue. Kaidan comes over to me and pulls my hair back roughly enough for me to look at him. "All you have to do is cooperate Shepard. Then this will all be over." He runs the back of his hand affectionately down my cheek and I muster all the strength I have left to move my face away from his touch. He just huffs at me before going back to his table and grabbing some kind of glove that he uses to hold a metal pole with and holds a blowtorch in the other.

"Are you really going to make me do this Naviera?" I narrow my eyes. "I haven't made you do anything, you did this yourself. Of your own free will. You're a traitor, a torturer, and Thane is going to skin you alive when he finds you." He tisks at me as he walks over with that fucking branding iron. "You know speaking that bastards name is forbidden, but I'll give you one last chance." He drags one hand down my neck before gripping it tightly. "Times up." He takes the brand and starts drawing the Alliance symbol onto my stomach. I try so hard not to give him the satisfaction of screaming out but I just can't think anymore. He cuts it off with a tightened grip on my throat.

It's blinding, just heat one moment than itching and burning until the excruciating pain finally registers to my brain. He just stands there looking to make the mark perfect so that I'll always have it there. It would have been quicker to take a metal symbol but he wants me to feel it. Wants me to feel every fucking inch branded into my flesh. It feels like hours have passed before he finishes. "There, now you should know who you belong to." I can do nothing but blink at him, nearly blacking out from pain as he sets down the rod and takes the glove off. "Do you understand that you have to follow our orders?" My head lulls to one side and he grabs my chin painfully and narrows his eyes at me. "I said, do you understand me?" I shake my head. He slaps me hard before grabbing my face again and looking me over. "I think I know exactly what will make you understand who's in charge here. You'll know exactly who you belong too." He runs a hand down my stomach and into my pants to feel me up. I try to pull away but there's nothing left in me.

He circles my clit before forcing three fingers into me. I give one last feeble attempt to pull away and he just laughs at me. "Not this time pet, I own you and you'll accept that whether you like it or not." He takes his fingers out of me and rips my panties off of me. He goes to shove his fingers back into me only for me to close my legs as tightly as possible, my aching muscles protesting at every movement. He just smirks before grabbing cuffs and putting them on my ankles. After he makes sure there secure he grabs chains from opposite sides of the floor and connects the locks to my ankles, having me spread open for him to do as he pleases to me. When he has that done he drags his fingers across my thigh to my clit and finally shoving them back into me, trying to stretch me for him. The angry growl he lets out at the realization that Thane was big enough to force my body into adapting to him so well that Kaidan would just slip in and feel nothing. He punches me so hard in the stomach I nearly puke before going to his table.

"Since your alien made it impossible to really fuck you, even after days of not fucking him..." He moves some things around before coming back to me with an enema kit. "I'll just fuck your ass." I try to close my legs as he steps over the chains only for them to keep me firmly in place for him. The sensation of being cleaned out is borderline on painful. The water just fills me up and he moves out of the way and lays a bucket on the floor before squeezing my stomach enough that everything, and I mean everything, comes out. He repeats the process over and over until everything and comes out is clear. After the clean up of that mess was done he shoves two fingers into my ass. "Have no doubt, I'm still going to fill you with my seed till there's a kid in you, but I'll be fucking your ass first." He adds a third and thrusts them hard into me, the burn almost as bad as the ones on my stomach. A second or two later there's the sound of a belt opening before that and his pants drop to the floor. I give another attempt to pull away, only for the strain on my body to seize my muscles up again.

He just chuckles before slamming into me.

The scream that leaves me causes my ears to ring and my pounding headache to worsen. I know I've been torn on the inside, he only prepared me enough so that he can get inside. Kaidan slaps my ass before grabbing both cheeks and spreading them open so he can watch himself slip in and out of me. "Damn, so that bastard never had you here? Lucky me." I try to pull away again only for him to slam me down onto him forcing another scream/sob from me. He laughs at me then starts a punishing pace, the slapping of skin on skin is all the sound I can hear besides his moans as he scratches at me. "Kaidan please st-" A hand wraps around my throat and teeth sink into it a moment later. Struggling to get away he bites hard enough to draw blood, staking a claim on what isn't his.

Luckily he always had a habit of cumming quickly and I could remember the signs. His breathing has changed as he goes harder but stuttering in rhythm. "Shiiiiitttttt." He pulls out and goes around me to shove himself into my pussy, instinct forcing me to clinch up, trying to keep him out but that doesn't stop him. He just fucks into me hard as he cums, forcing it deep into me so that he knows it'll stay in me. A few rough jerky thrusts later he stops and just stands inside of me, rubbing his hands up and down my sides for a few moments before pulling out. He breaths heavily as he cleans himself up and redresses himself. By the time that's all done he is back to a composed soldier

"If I need to repeat the lesson I will, even if you start to swell with kids I'll keep at it." He lets my legs out of their restraints before going to leave. "I'll do this every day if need be till you know who you belong to, and by then you'll be begging for it." With that he closes and locks the door behind him, leaving me to my thoughts as I finally let myself cry.

I don't think I can stay sane and myself for much longer.

Please find me Thane, before there is nothing left to find.


	6. Siha law in effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naviera Shepards rescue. Also, only two chapters left, maybe one left I don't know yet.

The scream that leaves my scares everyone in the room to attention. _"Slash after_ slash _is made into my back, blood pouring like a faucet onto the floor. 'She's not getting the picture. She keeps calling for her alien.' He hums, considering what he should do next. 'I have a last resort to get her to cooperate. She won't be calling that bastards name for long.'"_ I narrow my eyes at the Alliance officer before slamming him against the wall with my biotics. "Where is my siha?" The terrified and slightly confused look in his eyes shifts to look at somebody behind me. "Commander Shepard, where is she?" He shakes his head.

"Commander Alenko has demanded that nobody interrupt her interrogation." I shake my head at him. "Wrong answer." I go to snap his neck when Kolyat and Garrus pull me back. "We need to know everything about what's going on, he might be our way in." I look up to see the guard radioing somebody. "-drell has gone mad, send Alenko down here to help with this. And what the hell is Siha law?" There's some static before a response comes from the com unit. "Send the drell up." He looks confused before coming over to me and giving me a pass key. "Use this on the elevator and it should get you to the interrogation rooms of the Alliance." I nod before turning and leaving.

The moment we're in the elevator I collapse in pain.

"" _Since your alien made it impossible to really fuck you, even after days of not fucking him..." He moves some things around before coming back to me with an enema kit. "I'll just fuck your ass." I try to close my legs as he steps over the chains only for them to keep me firmly in place for him. The sensation of being cleaned out is borderline on painful. The water just fills me up and he moves out of the way and lays a bucket on the floor before squeezing my stomach enough that everything, and I mean everything, comes out. He repeats the process over and over until everything and comes out is clear. After the clean up of that mess was done he shoves two fingers into my ass. "Have no doubt, I'm still going to fill you with my seed till there's a kid in you, but I'll be fucking your ass first." He adds a third and thrusts them hard into me, the burn almost as bad as the ones on my stomach. A second or two later there's the sound of a belt opening before that and his pants drop to the floor. I give another attempt to pull away, only for the strain on my body to seize my muscles up again._

_He just chuckles before slamming into me._

_The scream that leaves me causes my ears to ring and my pounding headache to worsen. I know I've been torn on the inside, he only prepared me enough so that he can get inside. Kaidan slaps my ass before grabbing both cheeks and spreading them open so he can watch himself slip in and out of me. "Damn, so that bastard never had you here? Lucky me." I try to pull away again only for him to slam me down onto him forcing another scream/sob from me. He laughs at me then starts a punishing pace, the slapping of skin on skin is all the sound I can hear besides his moans as he scratches at me. "Kaidan_ please st _-" A hand wraps around my throat and teeth sink into it a moment later. Struggling to get away he bites hard enough to draw blood, staking a claim on what isn't his."_

Everyone shifts from irritated to furious in a moment as a battle calm comes over me. The rest of the ride is spent making sure we have enough ammo to deal with this and get my siha out of here as quick as possible. When the doors open it's to another terrified guard that is barely able to stutter out a 'follow me' before trying to run from us at the same time as guiding us to where were going. When we get to Alenkos office he's sitting at his desk casually before smirking up at me. "That will be all Rodrick, dismissed." The kid runs as fast as possible out of the room. "Garrus, is there anything I can do for you?" He shakes his head disbelievingly. "You're gonna die here Kaidan, and there is nothing that will be done in retaliation to it." He raises a brow at him and I smirk.

"Siha law, are you familiar with it?" He shakes his head. "Not at all, why don't you enlighten me drell?" I gear up my biotics. "By Siha law, the Alliance, who has acknowledged this law, by the way, can't prosecute me for killing you. You have abused and attacked a Siha, by our law I will kill you without retaliation." He takes a gun out and shoots at me but I'm faster, grabbing his wrist and snapping it back into a clean break before backhanding him into the floor. "You can't kill me drell, I'm the only one that can open the door she's in." I pray to Amonkira in hopes of having enough patience to save my Siha. He goes to say something but snaps to attention at somebody behind me. "Anderson, sir!" He salutes as he stands. "These men were att-" He's interrupted by Anderson raising his hand. "Siha law is one of the only things we absolutely know about drells, and there is nobody that can protect you from Thane at this point." He considers everyone in the room. "If you just hand Shepard over to him you might get a slightly more merciful death than the one I'm sure he's planning for you right now. You are being stripped of rank and being dishonorably discharged from the Alliance. Kaidan Alenko your fate is to be decided by Commander Naviera Shepard of the Normandy. Do you understand what you have been told?"

Kaidan glares before surging up and trying to get to Anderson but I catch him and break half of his ribs in one jab to the chest. He coughs and tries to recover only for me to sweep his legs out from under him and slam him hard into the floor. Anderson just sighs. "Kaidan Alenko, do you understand what you have been told?" Kaidan sighs in defeat before nodding his head. "I understand." I force him up before pushing him towards the door hidden in his office. "Open it." He turns and tries to look confused. "That is to a safe house, not Shepard." I narrow my eyes at him. "I am a trained assassin. I know a liar when I see one. Open the door NOW!" He goes to protest again when I hear it. "Thane?....." I growl and he opens the door before rushing back into his office, but Garrus and Kolyat catch him as I turn to see my Siha only to freeze in pain.

Collar gone, bruises and hickeys covering her along with burns and deep cuts that look like they'll scar over no matter what she does. She is bleeding from everywhere and I grab Kaidan and slam his head into the wall so hard it flattens with a splat, brain matter and blood covering the walls before I drop him and rush to my siha. I hear Garrus hacking the controls and I hold her bridal style as she drops, wrist cuffs unlocking as she groans in pain. "Siha?" She whimpers and that's enough for me. I turn to Anderson and he just shakes his head at me in horror. "Get her the hell off this station, I'll deal with this." I can only nod in thanks before leaving the room.

I'm so focused on her that I don't here Garrus telling Joker to come around closer so that we can board from the top floor. When the elevator doors open the Normandy is on the landing pad and Dr. Solas is there with a scanner. As I walk into the ship I go straight to the infirmary/tech lab and place her gently onto Mordins table. When he goes to scan her I instinctually growl at him and he just hands me the scanner. "Don't attack, scan her and I will tell you results." I nod my thanks and run the scanner over her. After that's done Miranda shows up with 2 buckets of soapy water and some sponges and towels. "Do you want me to help, or are you unable to let me?" I shake my head. "It would be far safer for you if you keep your distance, but thank you." She nods and backs away as I start to get the dirt and blood off her. "I'm gonna grab her a change of clothes." I just nod and continue on with what I am doing. "The blue bucket is for her hair." I nod and move that one to my other side before continuing what I was doing.

After I get all the wounds cleaned out and the blood and dirt and other things off her I move to her hair. Running my hands through it and getting it off. Miranda comes back with some clothes and another bucket of water. "To rinse her off." I nod and motion her to do it and she smiles before going to pour it over Shepards now clean person, taking extra care to not touch any part of her body. She takes a cup and fills it with water before handing it to me. "For her face." I have done allot of nodding today. I carefully pour the water over her face getting all the soap off without getting it in her eyes as Miranda pours the remaining water over Naviera's hair. I run a hand through it to help make sure all the soap comes out. She hands me a few towels and goes to her bag.

After I get my siha dry Miranda hands me one of my shirts and some pajama bottoms of Naviera's as well as some boy shorts for her and I nod my head as she and Mordin leave so I can dress her.


	7. Safe with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard wakes up after being rescued from the facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be a short chapter as will the next one, probably.

The first thing I realize when I wake up is that I'm no longer hanging from the ceiling, but laying down in a bed. The second thing is the skylight view of space that passes over my head. The third thing is Thane sitting on one of the couches and reading a datapad. I go to sit up only to groan in pain and just relax into my bed again. A moment later there is a hand on my forehead and a scanner going over me, I instantly try to crawl away from it and curl up against my headboard. "EDI? Can you inform Dr. Solas that Naviera has awakened?" His voice is calming. I missed his voice. His sad smile tells me that I said that out loud as he goes and gets a glass of water and brings it back to me.

He doesn't force me to drink it and just casually hands it to me like this is normal like I wasn't just tortured by my ex and nearly killed by him. At first, it bothers me but after a moment I realize what he's trying to do. By just handing it to me he knows that I a) don't want to be touched, even by him and b) don't want to be treated like a victim. I nod my thanks at him and he smiles gently at me as he nods in return. I finish the glass just as Mordin shows up. "Good. Up, awake. Must check vitals now." Thane hands him the scanner and he goes over the results of his scan from earlier. "Vitals good. Brain activity good. Tell me, how do you feel?" A shaky sigh leaves me and I just shake my head at them. "I don't know. Tired I guess." He nods and does another scan of me. "Still good. Sleep. Eat. No mats or guns for two weeks. No vigorous anything for at the very least one month. Let yourself heal. Should eat soon though. Saw the IV wounds from Alliance, didn't want to scare you." I nod and smile as he leaves us.

I go to get up only to not be able to, my legs too weak to just do as I fucking tell them to. I see Thane hold his hand out for me to grab, I try again before huffing in frustration and accept his help. He helps me out of bed and walks a few steps before just holding my hand. It's so simple, so very him that I nearly collapse from it. He pulls me to him and I wrap my arms tightly around his waist and bury my head in his chest. He rests his chin on my head as he runs his fingertips up and down my sides and arms. I stand there crying in his arms for what feels like hours before I manage to get some control over my body. "M' sorry." He shakes his head before tilting my chin up to look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for Siha. After what you went through you should allow yourself to feel emotion." I shake my head at him. "No I'm Commander Fucking Shepard and I can't be weak." He rests his forehead on mine and runs his hands over my stomach, then my arms and shoulders. I relax in his touch before he runs his fused fingers over my spine and I instantly pull from him.

He watches me pull away but doesn't stop me. He just stands there patiently and waits for me to regain myself before holding out his hand for me. "I won't touch you if you don't want me to. You just have to say the word Siha." I bite my lip and nod before lacing my hand with his and let him lead me to the elevator. "EDI take us to the Crew Deck." There's a beep of confirmation before the elevator starts moving. "It's not that I don't want you to touch me it's.... oversensitive I think. It's just too soon." He nods in understanding and gently squeezes my hand. "I understand Siha, just tell me when it's too much or not enough." I nod at him and smile sadly before leading him out of the elevator. His grip is tight enough to stay locked with me, but loose enough that if I wanted to pull away, I could.

We sit and have dinner with the rest of the crew, nobody commenting on my behavior which is a relief. They also don't touch me which helps greatly. Mordin nods at me before seeming to do a quick scan of me before nodding again and putting it away. "Very good. Stable." I manage a small smile before continuing my debate with Garrus. "I'm telling you, Shepard I'm the better shot." I shake my head at him. "You willing to put credits to that?" "You bet your ass I am!" Thane just shakes his head at me. "You know Siha, most people don't suggest other people to sniper contests without telling them." I smile sweetly. "Thane my love, will you please out sniper Garrus for me?" I bat my eyelashes for good measure and he just chuckles at my antics. "Of course Siha." I kiss him on the cheek before going back to my debate with Garrus.

"Now. Who's the better pilot? Joker or EDI?"


	8. New Healing Methos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thane is being too cautious and gentle to Naveira, so she decides to see if there is something she can do about that.

_5 months later...._

I swear if he keeps treating me like a fragile china doll I'm water tie him to the bed and fuck him within an inch of his life. He's too gentle, too careful and I'm fucking tired of it. I get it, he's worried about me but this is starting to make me loose my mind. Mordin has cleared me to do as I please and says that the drug Kaidan used to try to get a kid in me didn't work and is no longer in my system. Not that I would mind it if Thane was able to knock me up but....this job doesn't allow that.

I consider him from across the couch while I decide how to get past this fragile stage. He turns to me when he notices me staring at him, and after a mini staring contest he raises an eye ridge at me. I smile before crawling over to him and into his lap he wraps his arms around my waist and my hands rest on his shoulders. "Thane, my love, the light of my life...." He smiles at me gently, probably already knowing what's coming. "If you don't stop treating my like cracked glass ready to shatter, I'm gonna tie you to that bed over there and edge you for an entire day until your begging me for mercy." I play with the collar of his shirt as I wait for him to respond. I look up right into the serious look on his face.

"Have any limits changed?" I look down and hesitate before nodding. "Siha, there is nothing wrong with a few things changing, just let me know what I can and cannot do. If you are unsure if you are ok to do it tell me and we'll see." I nod with a shaky smile as he runs a hand gently through my hair. I think about everything as he sits patiently running his hands up and down my back. "No suspension. If you tie me up, don't tie up all 4 of my limbs. No breath or water play." I consider hair pulling but... "I'm not sure if hair pulling is good or bad right now." He nods before kissing me again, possessive but gentle. I sigh into it and he runs a hand through my hair, getting a fistful and gently tugging. My breath hitches but it's not panic that's causing it but lust.

I feel him smile against my lips before he kisses my jaw down to my neck and bites down roughly, probably drawing blood but it's him so that's ok. "So, ok?" I nod. "Very ok." He smiles against my neck before tightening his grip on me and standing. "Whats your safeword?" I move my head to rest my forehead on his. "Katoh." His smile turns into a smirk as he kisses me roughly, biting and sucking and dominating kisses that have me whimpering in his arms. He had gotten me a new collar a couple of weeks ago, one that can't be cut off, and decides to put it to good use. Pulling me by it to get me closer before helping me get rid of our clothes, he leaves the collar and sucks at my neck and shoulder.

I move myself to line him up to my entrance before slowly sinking down onto him. He grips my hip bones as he kisses me deeply. I whimper at the feeling of him stretching me open and those fucking ridges, but he's still being too gently. "Thane, love, please fuck me." He growls at me but the pace doesn't change. I force him to look up at me. "Sir, please fuck me roughly, now. I'll tell you if it's too much." He squeezes my sides before I'm suddenly flipped on my back with my hands crossed over my head. He squeezes and I nod at him before tightening my muscles and legs around him.

 _Then_ he starts fucking me.

Deep and painful but just what I need. "Yes, yes harder Thane. Please go harder." I arch as he does as I ask fucking me into the mattress with a punishing pace a hand gripping my hip tightly. He squeezes my wrists again. "Don't move." It's growled at me and I nod as his hand moves from my wrists to my throat and my breath hitches. It's not a tight grip, just enough pressure for me to feel him there. He kisses me again as his hand moves down to my breast and squeezes it before pinching my nipple. I arch into him as he grinds against my clit bringing me closer and closer to the edge. "Cum for me siha." I whimper. "I can't." His pace only falters for a moment before he grinds against my clit, so close but can't go over. "Please, Thane." He looks me over before his hand moves back to my neck and squeezes gently and he bites at my earlobe. "I love you Naviera." My back arches tightly like a bow as I scream my climax, clutching at Thane's shoulders as he pounds his release into me.

After a moment he rolls over and pulls me into his chest before kissing at the bruises forming on my wrists. I relax onto him so that he doesn't leave me as I cuddle into him pressing my face into his throat.

"Are you alright Siha?" I nod into his neck and kiss his frills gently before nipping at it earning a slight chuckle/growl from him. "I do feel better, maybe we should tell Mordin of this method." He laughs for a moment as he pulls me close, not that it's possible but I love that he tries. "He'd go into the science of it Siha, are you prepared for that and a couple dozen tests?" I scrunch my nose at the thought of more tests before shaking my head. His hand traces up and down my spine, it doesn't hurt me or even bother me anymore, but I know he's still angry about it. I move my head and kiss him before smiling at him. "I love you, Thane." He smiles as he plays with my hair.

"I love you to Naviera, my siha."


End file.
